I Will Always Keep You Safe
by AmazingBethan
Summary: This is the same story as I Will Always protect you apart from one thing, it's in Dan's POV instead! Come to school with Dan and Phi! (aka: danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil) This is for all you Phan lovers like me :)
1. Chapter 1: Hi, I'm Dan

Chapter 1: Hi, I'm Dan

**So this is I Will Always Keep You Safe. It's the same story as I Will Always Protect You apart from one thing…. It's in Dan's POV! Yay! So if you want to know about my inspirations and shit then go read I Will Always Protect You if you haven't already. It tells you all that at the start. So here you go… Enjoy!**

* * *

I Will Always Keep You Safe

I made my way through the gates, Starlight playing through my headphones. Head down, I didn't look at anyone. Not that anyone would look at me anyway. I wasn't that exciting, just another face in a crowd of people.

I fucking hated this school. It was full of chavs and couldn't care less teachers. I had to put up with it though. One more year. I could probably survive. I hope anyway.

I went straight to the nearest toilets, my usual hiding place. It's not that I didn't have any friends. I talked to a few people occasionally. Ok, I had no friends. And that's fine. I had lasted this long with having no one to share secrets with. I'm sure I could last one more year. It's not like I was missing out on anything. I didn't think I was anyway.

In the boys' toilets, I looked in the mirror. My reflection was the same as me: boring. Life was boring and so was I. I accepted that.

I started singing along to Supremacy out loud as soon as it came on. Luckily, no one was in here. Guys aren't like girls. They don't hang out in the toilets every chance they get. That was a bonus to this crappy school. I liked being alone and standing on the edge of the playground, looking like a loner, wasn't such an appealing idea.

As soon as the song finished, I turned off my music. Wondering why the bell hadn't gone yet, I checked the clock on my phone. Form was five minutes in. Shit! I knew that song was long but I forgot _how _long!

I dashed out, into the empty hallway. Then it occurred to me: why was I rushing? I didn't care if I was late and I wasn't bothered enough to run. Also, I was the wrong side of the school and I wasn't running that far even if I decided to. I wouldn't though. I wasn't fit enough to run. I walked out of the Science block and walked across the playground. A teacher passed me and eyed me up. I gave her a sweet smile which she returned when she passed me. Well, that got me out of trouble.

I finally made it to my form's door. I was now more than ten minutes late. It didn't help that I had dawdled all the way.

I walked in and a couple of people glanced at me as always. I made my way to the table I usually sat on. A couple of guys sat on it too but they were from the year below. They never really talked to me. Suited me.

No more than two minutes later, the bell signalled for first lesson. I got up and was about to leave when my form tutor called me over to him.

Sighing, I went up to his desk.

"Do you realise how late you are?" He asked, pushing his glasses up which were resting on the end of his nose.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sir," I apologised.  
"Sorry doesn't really cut it," He said.

Ugh! Couldn't he just let it go? I was here now wasn't I?

I didn't say anything so he carried on, "Look Howell, you've done this before and I've let it slide. But now… You've never been this late before. I'm going to have to issue you a detention."

Dammit! My mum was _not_ going to be happy about this. She had warned that if I got one more detention, I would be grounded.

"Please Sir, just give me another chance!" I begged.  
"You know I can't do that, Howell," He replied.

I didn't understand why he called me by my last name. He didn't do that to anyone else.

"Can you just this once?" I pleaded, "I know I'm not much of a model student but I'll try to be. Just give me another chance and you'll see. I'll get my act together, I promise."

Ok, I know I sounded like a kiss-ass but I didn't want a month with no technology and a pissed off mum.

Mr Turner thought for a minute and then said, "_One_ last chance. Only _one_. I mean it Howell. You better sort yourself out."  
"I will! Thank you sir!"

He shrugged it off and went back to his computer. I left the room, realising that I was late to English. I didn't really care though.

I hummed Starlight as I walked down the corridor.

When I was outside the door of Mr Griffin's room, I stopped. I could hear him shouting at people. He must be doing the register.

I hated English but since it was part of the curricular, I couldn't really avoid it.

I opened the door and went inside. Mr Griffin eyed me up. He really didn't like me but then again, not many teachers did.

"Ah Daniel! Thank you for finally gracing us with you presence! You do know that we don't wait just for you to start the lesson. Tuck in your shirt and sort out your tie! You're not in a zoo!" He moaned.

I rolled my eyes as I tucked in my shirt.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr Griffin," I replied. I sorted out my tie and looked at him. He glared at me before going to write something on the board. As he did this, he muttered something under his breath. It sounded something like, "Stupid chav…"

Rude. And anyway, I wasn't a chav. I didn't speak or behave like those wannabes. I smiled as I thought about this.

I started walking to my seat when I saw him. There was this guy in the seat next to mine. I usually sat alone so I wasn't used to company. He was looking at me. He had jet black hair and really pale skin. And his eyes. His eyes were amazing. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were a deep blue, beautiful. The bluest eyes on the planet as far as I was concerned.

I grinned at him as I sat down next to him. As soon as I was sitting, I decided to play it smooth since he was obviously new; I wanted to make a good impression on him, "Hi, I'm Dan." I actually winked as I said this. I don't know why and I mentally facepalmed myself.

He blushed instead of wondering what the hell was wrong with me. Well, I'll take what I can get.

"Um hi… I'm Phil," He was obviously nervous. Well, he _was_ new. I would get nervous talking to a stranger in a new school too.

I liked his name. It somehow suited him.

I smiled at him to show him that he was doing fine. "Welcome to Hell," I said as I took out my book and pencil case.

I looked back at him, hoping I hadn't worried him. Sure enough, he looked a little concerned.

"Is it that bad here?" He asked.  
"Nah, it's ok. As long as you don't get involved with the wrong people. You know what Manchester's like," I replied.

He nodded, understanding what I meant.

We were silent for a second so I said, "So how come you've come here? Did you move house?" I hope I didn't seem too nosey.

He didn't seem to mind when he said, "Yeah. Third time in three years."

That shocked me. I'd only moved once in my whole life.

"Seriously?" I looked up from my book.  
"Yeah." He said, writing his name on his new book.

He has an older brother called Martin, his middle name is Michael and he has been to four schools in three years.

We had talked all lesson which was something I didn't usually do with someone I'd known since I was five, let alone someone I'd just met.

I don't know why but I just seemed to open up to him. I even told him about the no friends thing. As soon as I did, I knew that he felt sorry for me. I didn't blame him. I would too. In fact, I kinda do already. I even tried to make it sound better than it was but that just made it sound worse. I didn't care anymore though so I just changed the subject.

There was something about him that I knew I could trust him. He obviously felt it too because he told me all about his old schools and that he was picked on a bit at one of them. He had moved though before it had gotten too bad. I was glad about that. For some reason, I got a little annoyed to hear that some people had tried to upset him. I wondered if they had and he just didn't mention anything. I hoped not.

When the bell rang, I was almost disappointed.

"Hey… uh… Can I walk you to your next class?" I asked. It didn't come out as smooth as I had intended.

"Yeah thanks," He grinned.

His smile made me smile. It was a contagious smile. I'd never met someone with one of those before.

I took him to Maths which was the other side of the school so I got to talk to him a bit more. I was grateful of that.

Sadly though, we were in different sets. I said goodbye to him and walked up the stairs to my classroom.

I actually sat by someone in this class. But that was only because the teacher had organised a seating chart. My partner never talked to me anyway so it was a waste of time.

I kept thinking about Phil as my teacher droned on. Was he my friend now? Or was he just being polite because he pitied me? I had genuinely enjoyed talking to him today and I hoped that I'd have more lessons with him.

* * *

**So there you have it. I hoped you like it. First chapters are always the hardest to write. Well, for me anyway. If you can relate, then right on! I hope to upload the next chapter in a couple of weeks. It will probably take that long because I write a chapter of I Will Always Protect You at the same time. So you'll get two chapters instead of one. Yay! I hope that makes up for the length of time between updates. Please review because I'd like to see your thoughts on it. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I can't wait to share them with you guys.**

**Beth **


	2. Chapter 2: You're a good singer

Chapter 2: You're a good singer

**It's here! I know that after this chapter, my ideas will be flowing more freely. (I'm hoping anyway) So I hope you like it :) **

* * *

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. I wanted to see Phil again. I was looking forward to talking to him again. That's if… if he _wanted_ to talk to me. I wasn't too sure about that. I knew I was pretty annoying but I wasn't that bad was I?

Before having an argument with myself, I made my way down the stairs and waited outside his class. I knew they hadn't come out yet.

The door opened and people started bustling out.

Phil was one of the last to come out. He smiled when he saw me which made me grin back.  
"Hey," I greeted him.  
"Hi, are you waiting for me?" He asked.

Was I not supposed to? I wasn't sure what to say.

"Uh… yeah. Is that ok?" I was worried that I'd done something wrong.  
"Yeah. I'm glad you did," He smiled.

Thank God. Wait, he was glad? He was glad I had decided to wait for him.

I managed not to let my smile show as we walked out of the Science block.

"So where do you usually go at break then?" He asked.  
"Uh well I'm not really used to company," I said sheepishly.

I felt like a total idiot. I knew a way how to not make me look like an idiot though.

"There are a few people I sometimes hang out with," I tried to redeem myself.  
"Cool," Phil smiled.

I wasn't sure where I was taking him. I thought about who wasn't that much of a dick. Tom would do. He was ok…ish.

I led Phil to where Tom and his friends usually were.

"Hey Dan, who's your friend?" A girl called Amy asked.  
"This is Phil," I replied.  
"Hi Phil, I'm Amy," She smiled to him.  
"Hi…" He half smiled.

Amy started talking to Jen and Lucy so I said, "See, I know people."  
"I never doubted you," He replied.

Since there was nothing else to do here, I turned back. Showing Phil was enough. I didn't actually want to communicate with these people.

We walked back across the playground and Phil asked, "So where do _you _usually go then?"

I thought for a second. Where _did_ I usually go?

"I sometimes go in the toilets but a load of dicks hang out in there. So I usually just sit on this bench and listen to music."  
"Cool, shall we go there now?" He suggested.

I hadn't expected him to actually want to go there so it took a second to say a proper answer, "Uh yeah… Yeah, ok then."

I took him to my little spot of heaven: the part of the playground which was hidden behind a corner.

No one was there as usual and the bench looked bare.

"Hardly anyone comes around here. I like the privacy," I said, hoping he wouldn't take that the wrong way and leave.

Before he would take it the wrong way, I decided to tell him, "And you're the first person I've brought here too."  
He seemed impressed, "I'm honoured!"

I sat down and waited to see if he would too. When he did, he returned my smile which made my smile wider.

As break continued, we talked about all kinds of stuff. Basically everything. I found out millions of stuff about him. I enjoyed every second of it.

The bell sounded and I almost moaned out loud.

"I have drama. What do you have?" I asked as I stood up.  
He thought for a second before replying, "Uh… film studies. I didn't have you pegged for the acting type."

I smiled and said, "Well I guess there's a lot you don't know about me." And of course, I winked.

I was about to say goodbye but I remembered something, "Do you want to meet up for lunch or something?"

I knew this was a long shot. Why would he want to see me again?

He smiled and said, "Yeah sure, why don't we just meet here?"  
I grinned, "Yeah, ok. Ok, then."

He actually wanted to hang out with me again.

I made my way to Drama thinking about this. I finally had a friend. This good-for-nothing school had found me a friend. I know that sounded cheesy but whatever.

When I returned to the bench at lunch time he wasn't there. I decided to listen to some music while I waited. And by some music I meant Muse.

Sitting back, I closed my eyes and listened to New Born.

I could never resist singing along. Every time I had to, no matter where I was.

"_When you've see-eeen, see-eeen too mu-uuuuch. Too youn-nnnng. Soulless is everywhe-eere_."

The bridge to this song was fucking amazing. I nodded my head along to it, enjoying the music. As soon as Matt Bellamy started singing again I couldn't help but join in.

I sang along with my eyes still closed, "_Hopeless time to roam, the distance to your home, fades away to_-"

I then opened my eyes and noticed Phil next to me, "Jesus Christ Phil! How long have you been sitting there?!"

"Not long."

I could tell that he was finding it hard not to smile.

I pulled out my headphones and felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"You're a good singer," He suddenly said.

Even more embarrassedm I said, "Uh… thanks…"

We sat in silence for a second until Phil said, "New Born is too good not to sing along to."

I looked at him. He knew Muse?

"You like Muse?"  
"They're my favourite band," He began to smile.

We both loved Muse? Seen as Muse was basically my life, this meant a lot to me.

"Mine too!" Ok, I was reacting a little too over the top but he didn't seem to mind.

We were both quiet for a moment, enjoying this feeling.

I knew that I wouldn't see him again today and I wanted to ask him this before I would forget, "Hey Phil… Would you like to come to my house after school sometime this week?"

If he thought we were as close as I thought we were, hopefully he would say yes.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!"

My hypothesis had been spot on. Hypotheses? Ugh, I was paying too much attention in English.

I returned his smile and we started chatting again. It was mostly random shit but I didn't care. I hoped that that bell would never ring again.

It did though of course and when it did my face fell massively. He seemed a bit upset too.

"Is your form in the Arts block?" I asked as we got up.  
"Yeah, is yours'?"  
"Yeah it is. Well at least we can walk together."

He smiled, having realised this as well.

We walked to our forms, talking all the way.  
At the bottom of his stairs I said goodbye and turned but Phil said, "Wait! Could I… uh… Could I have your phone number?"

Why hadn't _I_ thought of this?

I grinned, "Yeah."  
I quickly got a book out of my bag and ripped out a corner of a page. I then took a pen from my pencil case and scribbled down the digits.

After shoving everything back into my bag, I handed him the paper. He looked at it and smiled.

"Talk to you later then," I grinned.  
"Yeah, ok then," He beamed at me and started up the stairs, still looking at the numbers.

I smiled to myself as I made my way to form.

I wasn't late this time and Mr Turner smiled as I sat down. I half smiled back and then looked at the desk. Nothing to do as usual.

While I was debating whether to get off my lazy ass and get a piece of paper to doodle on, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Making sure Sir wasn't looking and that I wasn't too obvious, I checked it. I had a text:

"From: 07835726132  
Hey this is Phil."

I hadn't expected him to text me so soon. Still, I didn't mind. I saved his number and typed out a reply:

"To: Phil  
Awesome. You're a quicker texter."

Was that a word? Probably not. Oh whatever.

Just when I had put my phone back in my blazer pocket, it buzzed again:

"From: Phil  
Yeah I was bored. What about you?"

Without thinking, I replied:

"To: Phil  
Same. Form is always boring when you have no one to talk to."

And so it went on. Every five seconds I received a text and I always replied.

When the bell went I sent him another text to say bye before he replied.

I then made my way to ICT.

ICT was ok, just boring. And staring at a screen always made me feel sleepy especially when we had it last. Which of course we did.

As usual, I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. I had an excuse though: it was Monday. Of course I'd be tired. Maybe I should try and get more sleep or something but that was too hard.

After a painfully long lesson, the bell finally rang and I jumped out of my seat. I was a bit too happy. I didn't care though. I wanted to talk to Phil again. I was glad that he had asked me for my number. Otherwise, we wouldn't have been able to get in touch and I would have had to wait until tomorrow to talk to him again. Wouldn't that be torture?

As soon as I was out of the Arts block, I took out my phone. I had one unread message from an hour ago. It was just Phil replying to my earlier text:

"From: Phil  
Ok. See ya."

I hadn't had time to check it earlier so this made me smile.

I typed out a greeting before going to my music and shoving my headphones in.

"To: Phil  
Hey. Just had a crap lesson. How was yours'?"

He didn't reply as quickly as earlier so I just walked home, constantly checking my phone.

About five minutes later a text came through:

"From: Phil  
Same. How r u?"

He wanted to know how I was? I suppose it's was just a conversation starter. So I went along with it:

"To: Phil  
Fine. How about you?"

With my headphones in, I skulked home alone. I did this every day and I'd fallen into a routine.

I had decided to give Muse a break since I'd listened to them all day. I put on My Chemical Romance instead. I loved them too but not as much as Muse. I always turned my music up as loud as my ears would allow. I liked to block out the outside world. As a result of this, I didn't notice Phil had replied until I got home.

"From: Phil  
Same. U home yet?"

What was he saming? Yeah I know that that's not a word. What was he agreeing with then? Is that better?

I looked back to the last thing I'd sent him. Oh, he was saying that he was fine too. I had just typed out a reply when my mum appeared.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"  
"It was really good," I smiled.  
"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

My phone buzzed and I looked down at it and smiled as I read the text:

"From: Phil  
Yeah just got in. Mum's already on my case about today. I'm scared I won't get out of this alive :P"

"I'm assuming that's the reason."

I looked up to my mum. "Huh?"  
"The reason why your day was 'really good'." She looked down at my phone and then at me again.  
"Uh yeah…"  
"Who is it then?" She started eyeing me up.

I started weighing up my options. I couldn't escape, she was in the way of the doorway. I had to tell her. It wasn't that I was embarrassed about having Phil as a friend. It was that I'd told her I _had_ friends. It's been five years and she still doesn't know. So if I tell her about Phil she'll know that I don't have any other friends.

"Uh just Phil."  
"Phil? You've never mentioned a Phil before."

That's because all the people I mentioned were imaginary.

"That's because he's new. Today was his first day."  
"And you're already texting each other? Sounds like you two are becoming fast friends," She smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess we are," I smiled as I thought about this.

"Will this Phil be coming over occasionally? None of your other friends do. In fact, I don't think you've ever had anyone over since you started that school." She was getting on to me.

"Uh yeah hopefully." I tried to avoid that last bit.  
"How come you never have people over?" Ooh she was good.  
"Um… Well…"  
"Dan?"

I couldn't look at her anymore.

"I uh… don't exactly have friends… of sorts," I looked at her. She had sympathy in her eyes.  
"You don't?"  
"Well I do now. I have Phil." I tried to stop her feeling sorry for me.  
"Oh Dan! I had no idea!" She swept me into a hug.

I realised then that it was actually quite sad. It _was_ sad that I haven't had friends since I was in year six.

Tears brimmed in my eyes.

"What's wrong with me?"  
"Hush," My mum cooed as she held me, "There's nothing wrong with you. It just takes certain people to realise how special you are."

Special? Thanks mum.

"And it seems that you've finally found someone who's realised that. Maybe no one else wanted to be your friend because they were intimidated by how amazing you are."

Pfft. Typical mum answer.

"Thanks mum."  
"Its ok sweetie," She pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "I'm glad you have Phil now. I'd like to meet him soon."  
"I asked him to come over one day this week and he said he would."  
"Good. I want you to be happy Dan."  
"I know mum. Thanks."

I finally managed to escape to my room. That was a bit too deep for the early evening.

Because of all that, I hadn't had a chance to reply to Phil. I sent the text and just waited for him to send one back.

That's how the remainder of the evening went. Just talking to Phil. Waiting for him to reply.

* * *

**So what did you think? Longest chapter I've written so far on any story. Quite proud of it but I can't wait to carry on so I'm continuing straight away! Please review because I love to know what your opinions are. Thanks and new chapter in a week or so :3**

**Beth**


End file.
